Banana's Are Good
by kiera-sama
Summary: Banana pancakes for breakfast! What more could the Doctor want? Rated M for obvious reasons. Just a little something I thought of whilst eating a banana.


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. The rights belong to Sidney Newman, C. E. Webber, Donald Wilson and BBC. I make no money from this story.

* * *

Banana's Are Good

* * *

The Doctor slid his leather jacket on over his dark red jumper, and made his way from his room toward the kitchen. He was in good spirits this morning, if it was indeed morning. One never knew in the T.A.R.D.I.S. He and Rose had spent the day before shopping, stocking up on food, and other such necessities.

He vaguely wondered what was for breakfast, seeing as it was Rose who did the cooking, and she was a fantastic cook. A grin lit his face as he smelled pancakes; and not just any pancakes, but Banana pancakes. His favorite. With a spring in his step he entered the kitchen.

Rose was bent over slightly as she located the syrup from the pantry. He allowed him self to look at her for a moment before shaking his head, erasing the completely inappropriate thoughts from his mind. Rose was his companion, and he was just a dirty old man. Nine hundred years old, with his mind in the gutter.

"Morning." Rose called as she set the syrup down in front of him. "Pancakes are almost done." She flashed him a tongue in teeth grin before spinning on her heel and striding back to the stove.

The Doctor grinned widely as he realized that there were only two places set. That meant that Jack wouldn't be joining them this morning. He'd nothing against the man, except that he was always flirting with Rose, making her smile that smile, and telling dirty jokes. Damn pretty boy.

His slightly rude thoughts were interrupted as Rose set a large stack of Banana pancakes in front of him, complete with four extra banana slices on top. He smiled in thanks and waited for her to seat herself. She set a plate of bacon in the middle of the table and sat, reaching for the syrup.

The Doctor grabbed his fork and knife, happily cutting into his meal. When he'd finished half of it, he reached for his glass. A slight movement caught his gaze, and he flicked his eyes toward Rose. She was peeling a banana, and slowly raising it to her lips. She nibbled on the top of the fruit absentmindedly, before flicking her tongue out for a taste.

The Doctor watched her, entranced, unable to look away. He watched her lovely pink lips open into a small o shape before sliding the banana into her mouth, sucking lightly before taking a bite.

"Mmm." She hummed as she enjoyed the fruit.

The Doctor shifted slightly, trying to ease the sudden tightness in his jeans. His mouth hung open in shock as she licked the banana again, oblivious to his discomfort.

Rose was enjoying teasing her Time Lord. She knew exactly what she was doing, and if his reaction was any indication, her efforts were paying off. She moaned slightly, drawing his gaze to her lips. If only she could tell what he was thinking. She grinned inwardly as she wondered if it was around the lines of what She was thinking.

The Doctor shifted again, and against his will, a slight groan fell from his lips, as he was imagining her doing that to him. His hearts races as he flushed slightly, ashamed of his thoughts, but unable to stop. What he wouldn't give for those lips to be wrapped around his own cock instead of that banana. Taking him as deeply as she could.

He jumped when Rose finished the banana and set the peel next to her plate. He watched as she raised her eyes to meet his, a knowing grin teasing her lips.

"That was delicious, wasn't it Doctor?" She asked innocently.

He was ridiculously hard by this point and he nodded mutely.

"Are you sure? You've hardly touched it." Rose said as she studied him. "Your banana…"

"I ah…guess I'm not that hungry this morning." He shifted again, and hoped she didn't notice.

"I see. Well, if you're not going to finish, can I have it?" She asked him, a hopeful look on her face.

The Doctor nodded. Motioning to the banana next to his plate. "It's all your's." He said.

She smiled and walked nearer to him. "Don't mind if I do."

Rose dropped to her knees in front of the Doctor, and looking into his shock filled eyes, as she ran her hands up his legs.

"Rose! What are you…" He bit back a moan as she rubbed him.

"I'm going to eat your banana, you did say I could have it, didn't you?" She asked coyly.

"Well yeah, but I meant…" His words stopped as Rose opened his belt buckle, and the button of his jeans. She pressed her hands against his legs, widening them so she could get at his fly.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her that he didn't want this, only he did. Hadn't he just been imagining this exact event?

The Doctor tried again, "Rose you don't…" He groaned aloud as her hand wrapped around his member, drawing it from the confines of his jeans.

Her brown eyes met his own blue ones. " Raise your hips." She demanded.

He could refuse. He could stop this before it got any further; but his hips were already rising, and she had pulled his trousers and boxers from his person. He closed his eyes as she examined him.

Her soft hand touched him gently, and he twitched in her palm. He groaned again as she began sliding her hand up and down his length. His mouth had fallen open slightly at the feeling.

His eyes flew open as she slid him between her waiting lips. He moaned, and his hips jerked up as she bobbed on him. "Rose…" He breathed as her hand began stroking where she couldn't take him in anymore. His hand somehow made it's way into her hair, holding it out of her face, so he could watch her. He moaned as her other hand reached down to fondle his balls, and she sped up.

"Rose…Rose…" He repeated as he felt himself tightening. "Rose, enough!" He said sharper than he'd intended. She flinched and drew him out of her mouth with a slight pop. Her eyes searched his.

"Doctor?" she asked, slightly surprised when he stood, and she was pulled up into a fierce kiss. One of his hands at the nape of her neck and the other on her lower waist, near the swell of her bottom.

"No more," He said before sliding his lips against her throat. "Want you now…" he said as his hand slid lower, lightly squeezing her bottom through her skirt.

"Me too." Rose said kissing him back. "Right now, take me right here."

The Doctor groaned loudly as he pulled her body flush against his, kissing her deeply. "If this goes any further, I gotta tell you…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Rose told him firmly. "I promised you forever didn't I?"

"Rose…" He murmured as he stroked her side gently.

"I love you Doctor." Rose said truthfully.

His ice blue eyes connected with hers, and he smiled. "Rose…"

The Doctor then pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers, kissing her passionately. His hands wandered her body, one sliding down to cup her arse, and the other her breast.

She whimpered as he slid his hand under her shirt, and came into contact with her skin; moaned as he squeezed her breast, and tweaked her nipple. She quickly pulled her shirt off and tossed it away from them, and watched as he pulled his own off.

Once he'd disposed of the jumper, he pressed his chest to hers and groaned at the feeling of skin on skin.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out as his teeth grazed her shoulder gently. "Doctor please!"

His hand slid under her short skirt and he hissed, once he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. "You naughty girl," he whispered, "No knickers?"

He nudged her legs apart and slid a finger inside of her. She gasped, and her hips bucked forward against his hand. He grinned and dropped to his knees, and buried his face between her legs.

He licked her slit, before taking her clit into his mouth and sucking gently. She writhed against his face and he smirked, glad to return the favor. He thrust his tongue inside her and was pleased when, after a minute or so, she came hard. He lapped up her juices and with a quick flick to her clit with his tongue once more, he stood.

The Doctor lifted her leg in one swift movement and hooked it over his arm. He looked into her eyes. "Guide me in." He told her.

Rose reached her hand down in between them and grasped him, leading him to her center. She pressed his head against her wetness, and he thrust deep inside her.

Rose arched her back, pressing her breasts against her Doctor's hard chest. He pulled out and pushed back in harshly. A loud cry came from her lips as she felt him inside her.

The Doctor was struggling to hold back, but when Rose ran her nails across his scalp, and through his short hair he lost it. With a strangled groan he thrust into her viciously, eliciting gasps, moans and cries of pleasure from the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Doctor!" She called, panting his name. "Oh! Harder, Doctor!"

She was getting close, he could tell, and with a quick, "Hold on to my neck…" He swiftly lifted her other leg off the ground and pressed her against the wall harder, slamming his cock deep inside her.

Almost instantly, Rose screamed her pleasure, as her second orgasm overcame her. He doubled his efforts, and thrust into her deeper and faster for several minutes more, all the while kissing her mouth, and her neck. He could feel his own orgasm nearing and he growled out her name as he thrust. "Rose…Rose…Rose!" His body shook as his release came, and he bucked his hips against her, coming deep inside her body. She held him as the tremors died down, and he kissed her again. "Rose…I love you Rose."

She smiled and let him place his forehead against her own. "I know Doctor." she said. "I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, what's with the banana?" Jack asked as he watched Rose eat the third one in a row. "I thought the Doctor was the one obsessed with bananas?"

The Doctor glared at Jack, but grinned when Rose answered their friend.

"Banana's are good." She shrugged.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the story, and if you did, please review and let me know what you think. This is my first Doctor Who story.


End file.
